Legendaria
by Ultrimonex
Summary: This is about Lance and Cynthia growingup in Legendaria before becoming Champions in different regions


**The First four chapters to Delta's new story...**

_**LEGENDARIA**_

Chapter 1

Lance!" Shouted his mum "you need to get up or you'll be late for school and today's a special day, you finally get your own Pokemon and get to go out on a adventure of your own." Lance liked his life he had great friends a great mum and now was getting his very own Pokemon to train and fight with but the way things were looking at the moment he was going to be late for his meeting with professor xyland the most well known professor in the whole of legenderia and was also the only professor to have discovered and researched the rare Pokemon of legenderia that all have 3 types. Legenderia was also shrouded in a legend say that the region was home to the legendary Pokemon that created the world by finding a true hero to use a orb of creation to fuse Terralation The Lord of earth and Novarius The Lord of sky to create Terranova The Lord of all. These two legendary Pokemon were said to have come before Arceus and to of had 5 different types each.

Lost in his daydream lance didn't realise the time and took his time getting dressed and washed before walking of to professor Xyland's lab only when he got their did the professor tell him that all the starter Pokemon had been taken by the other rookie trainers who had all been their early but then the professor said something extremely shocking to him. "Lance I believe you have potential you just need to harness that potential an use it to help yourself in your future endeavours so just this once I am going to give you another Pokemon I have been studying closely all the way from the Kanto region called Dragonair"

Chapter 2:

As he walked along lance realised that he would need to catch another Pokemon if he was to get any stronger he would also need to train hard to level Dragonair up ready to challenge the floodgate city gym and its gym leader paulette master of water type pokemon and keeper of the key that opens the floodgates onto the Iodust river and eventually to frierbridge city and the next gym challenge.

Suddenly Lance heard a rustle in the tall grass beside him and called out Dragonair for battle. A young small fire type Pokemon, Lance got out his pokedex and looked up the Pokemon before and it was recognised as a charmander from the johto region and as an extremely rare and potentially powerful Pokemon not usually seen in legenderia or any other region apart from johto were there they are still rare. "Go Dragonair use dragon tail on that charmander before it gets away!" As the Pokemon battled and he shouted commands at Dragonair his hand twitched to throw the poke ball but he knew that he had to wait until the last moment...  
"Now! Poke ball go!" The ball quivered and Lance quivered as well. Suddenly it stopped and the ball flashed closed. Lance jumped in the air with joy at his first catch and called out charmander to check out the powers and moves of his new friend. "Finally I might be ready to challenge the floodgate city gym!"

Lance was beginning to get close to the city when a young girl around his age ran straight into him and ended up knocking him of his feet. "Who do you think you are running into me like that next time ill fine you!"  
"I am so sorry I couldn't stop daydreaming and I saw a really cute Pokemon running this way oh and my name is Cynthia Xyland and I'm on a Pokemon journey to defeat the gym leaders of legenderia and find the legendary Pokemon Terralation and Novarius and this is my partner Pokemon cenyilete."  
"Really! Because I'm Lance I'm a trainer to and I'm on my way to that city too I also have exactly the same dream as you, this is my partner Dragonair."  
"Cool. Actually while we are here would you mind helping me find that Pokemon it would really be a lot of trouble of my timetable considering the fact that were both relatively new trainers it might be easier if we travel together it might make training easier and also might make it easier to find the legendary Pokemon, so what do you think?"  
"I think it sounds like a great idea lets go find that Pokemon before it gets to far away."

Chapter 3

As Lance and Cynthia walked down the road in pursuit of the mysterious Pokemon spotted by Cynthia they chatted about all the things they wanted to do when they were Pokemon masters like the Pokemon they were gonna catch and the people they were going to battle. They were in the middle of a heated discussion when the mysterious Pokemon appeared again and this time both Lance and Cynthia whipped out their pokedex's and looked up the creature. It seemed to be a unknown Pokemon with absolutely no data recorded on it also it seemed to be shaped like some kind of ancient language. "I'm so gonna catch it" exclaimed Cynthia before she brought out her cenyilete to battle but as the battle began lance noticed how the unknown was backing away and only using defensive and dodging attacks instead of attacking itself. "Stop! Cynthia that Pokemon doesn't want to battle you it doesn't want to battle at all their is something here" Cynthia stopped talking and followed Lance as he moved forward through the bushes. Suddenly he stopped and looked down the small valley were he saw a group of people dressed in knights armour and. Wearing an astronauts helmet above them showed a picture of two giant Pokemon one a spiky ground type and the other a graceful flying type, above them the letters TerraNova and Team Pluto.

As unknown lead them to floodgate city Lance and Cynthia began to talk over things they had seen and the people they had seen travelling towards Iodine river and dasundash town that was placed down the edge of the river. All they new was that they weren't good and that whatever they wanted with all the unknown they had down there wasn't going to be any good for the Pokemon. 'so that must be why the unknown was so urgent to get us their he wanted us to save him and his friends from this team Pluto and the two Pokemon on the banner. When he explained this to Cynthia she asked him whether he thought the two Pokemon were meant to be the two from legend and now that he thought about it they probably were.

Chapter 4

"Wow!" Screeched Cynthia when she saw the giant blue gate leading into the great floating city floodgate. "Finally we can challenge the floodgate city gym!" Lance shouted out as he was just as excited as Cynthia " and we can begin to move on in our journey" Cynthia said. So the pair of rookies moved towards the Pokemon centre and then after healing their Pokemon they went of toward the gym but when they arrived Lance stopped Cynthia and said "Cynthia maybe we should battle to decide who challenges them first"

"Ok then if I win I go first if you win you go first, deal,"

"Deal, let's do this!" So then they battled as hard as they could with their Pokemon until they were all exhausted finally Cynthia said "Cenyilete use water gun!"

"Counter it with dragon breath Dragonair and then us twister on the ground below you!" The two moves collided in mid air and when the steam from the explosion had gone Dragonair was nowhere to be seen a shadow hit Cenyilete and Dragonair fell on top of it. "Now bind!" Shouted lance to hold Cenyilete in place "Now finish it of with dragon fang!" After Dragonair released it Cynthia rushed to see if her Pokemon was alright and after they both went into the Pokemon centre and then Cynthia admitted how strong Lance was and said "I'm gonna have to train alot to be as strong as you how did you know what was going to happen before it did"

"I don't know I guess I just thought ahead" replied Lance with a grin on his face "anyway I guess it's of to the floodgate city gym now."

Now he was finally ready to challenge paulette and earn his first gym badge and maybe having Cynthia as a sparring partner would be a pretty good way to get a lot stronger and Lance was pretty sure Cynthia was feeling the the same way and considering the fact that they both had the same dream might make travelling towards Mt fastenhi

And the supposed home of the legendary Pokemon Terralation and Novarius.


End file.
